When Sasuke met Cynder
by PrincessMewTwo2010
Summary: Spyro and Cynder join Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke for the Chūnin exams. I don't own Naruto & Spyro except the OCs. By PrincessMewTwo2010 & Co Author Good Friend drasson2001


When Sasuke met Cynder 

By PrincessMewTwo2010 & Co Author drasson2001

Disclaimer I don't Naruto & Spyro except the OCs

Chapter 1: Enter: Cynder the Black Dragon

It was 6 am and Team 7 was waiting for Kakashi to turn up for their next mission, he was late again and Naruto and Sakura were getting bored.

"This is boring" Naruto whined "When the heck is Kakashi sensei getting here?" Sakura became annoyed.

"For the thirteenth time Naruto Baka I don't know" she exclaimed "I'm just as bored as you but I'm not complaining" Naruto just sat there pouting.

Sakura then noticed that Sasuke was reading a book. It was a large black book with a picture of a dragon on the cover. She went over to Sasuke and sat down beside him.

"What are you reading Sasuke Kun?" Sakura asked him trying to read over his shoulder.

"If you must know, it's a book about Dragons" Sasuke said not looking up from his book.

Naruto looked at him curiously. "You like Dragons Sasuke Teme?" he inquired.

"Yeah" he said "They fascinate me. I try to learn as much as I can about them"

"Can you tell us what you know?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, you must know allot about them" Naruto said as he went to sit the other side of Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and flipped back to the beginning of his book and his two team mates moved closer so they can see. He felt a bit uncomfortable having them so close to him, in fact, he absolutely hated it but he knew that all they wanted was for him to share his knowledge of Dragons with them. And he was happy to do that.

Sasuke started to read to them. "Dragons are legendary creatures who have ability to harness the power of the elements. Most Dragons can only master a single element; two at most but there are rare Dragons that can control four"

"Wow" said Naruto "Tell us more"

Sasuke continued to read "The purple Dragon is one such creature. Born every 10 generations, this Dragon can harness fire, electricity, ice and earth. Malefor Sama was the first purple Dragon and a talented one at that. The Dragon Elders willingly taught him how to master the four elements and eventually elements that are most uncommon, Poison, Fear, Wind and Shadow"

"Sounds like a powerful Dragon" said Sakura.

"Too powerful" said Sasuke in an almost lustful tone "It says here that Malefor's power kept on growing and would not stop, so the Elders banished him. After that, he took on the title the Dark Master and built a fortress. He recruited an army of loyal Apes and taught them how to artificially harness the power of the gems, which are the Dragons' life force"

Before Sasuke could read anymore, he and the others heard a cry of pain.

"What was that?" Naruto asked looking around to see where the sound was coming from.

Then Sakura noticed the sound was coming from a small Dragoness with her tail trapped under a rock. She was black with a red underbelly, big pink wings, and six silver horns on her head. She whimpered as she tried to free her tail.

"Look guys" Sakura exclaimed, pointing to the Dragoness. Sasuke and Naruto turned to look where Sakura was pointing. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Wow" Naruto exclaimed "A Dragon in the Leaf Village. This is amazing"

"Oh, poor thing" Sakura said "We've got to help her"

"Your right, we're Team 7 and it's our job to help those in need" exclaimed Naruto "You coming Sasuke Teme?"

But Sasuke didn't answer. He just sat there totally distracted by the beautiful black dragoness.

"Uh, Sasuke Kun?" Sakura called "Are you okay?" She waved her hand in front of his eyes.

Sasuke snapped out of it. "Huh?" he asked "Sorry-what did you say?"

Naruto heaved a huge sigh. "Are you going to help us help that Dragon?"

"Y-yes of course" Sasuke replied.

He got up and followed Sakura and Naruto to the trapped Dragoness. As soon as they reached her, she quickly looked up at the three Genin standing in front of herand growled at them fiercely, forgetting about her pain for the moment. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke took a few steps back.

"Its okay, its okay" Sakura said to the Dragoness "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to help. Okay?"

The black Dragoness calmed down and allowed the three Genin to help her.

Naruto shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" then in a puff of smoke, 10 Narutos appeared and started to lift up the rock. The black Dragoness quickly moved her tail before the Naruto clones put the rock down and disappeared.

"Thank you" said the Dragoness gratefully.

"Don't mention it" said Naruto "Just doing our job"

"Are you all right now?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Yes I am" said the Dragoness "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well you could start by telling us your name" said Naruto.

"Oh right how rude of me" said the Dragoness "My names Cynder. And you are?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Believe it" said Naruto.

"I'm Sakura Haruno" said Sakura.

"Nice to meet you" said Cynder. Then she noticed the raven haired Genin next to Sakura. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"And what's your name?" asked Cynder.

In his mind, Sasuke felt slightly embarrassed from the Dragoness smiling at him. But he kept his cool and told her his name.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he said.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke San" said Cynder.

"So Cynder San, what brings you to the Leaf Village?" Sakura enquired.

"It was an accident really" said Cynder.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Well" Cynder began "In the land of Avalar there's a series of magic portals that lead to other worlds. My friend Spyro and I were checking out these portals when we found one without a name. We went through it to see where it led to but got separated on the way. Now I don't know where he is"

"Do you miss him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes" said Cynder "He's my best friend, how can I not miss him"

"Don't worry Cynder San" Sakura said soothingly "You'll see him again"

Just then, Kakashi appeared behind them.

"Hello team" he said cheerfully.

"YOU'RE LATE" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

"I was coming to see you all when suddenly it snowed so I had to go back and get my snow gear, when I got my gear it was sunny again so I had to go back and change again" Kakashi Lied.

"LIAR" Yelled Naruto and Sakura in unison again.

Kakashi then spotted the black Dragoness, looking a bit puzzled.

"Who's this?" Kakashi inquired. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all turned to look at Cynder who felt a little uncomfortable with everyone looking to her.

"Her names Cynder" said Sasuke.

"She came here through some kind of magic portal with her friend" said Sakura.

"But they got separated on the way over. And now she doesn't know what to do" said Naruto.

'Mmm, this is something the Hokage Sama needs to hear about' thought Kakashi.

Cynder turned to Sakura and asked "Who's this guy?"

"This is our sensei, Kakashi Hatake" said Sakura "He leads our team"

"Wow" Cynder exclaimed. "Sounds cool"

"The mission will have to wait" said Kakashi "We're going to the Hokage Sama"

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Your little lizard friend there" Kakashi said while pointing to Cynder who was very angry at the remark.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I'M NOT A LIZARD, I'M A DRAGON FROM THE DRAGON REALMS" Cynder shouted "AND WHO'S THIS HOKAGE PERSON ANYWAY?"

"The Hokage is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves" Kakashi explained "And he's the strongest ninja in the village"

"Oh right" Cynder said regretfully.

"Let's go" Kakashi demanded as he, team 7 and Cynder started to walk to the Hokage's office.

When they got there, Kakashi explained to the Hokage about Cynder.

"So let me get this straight Kakashi" said the Hokage "You're saying that this young Dragon arrived here through a magic portal and got separated from her friend on the way"

"Yes Hokage Sama" said Kakashi.

"Right" said the Hokage as he turned to speak to Cynder "So Cynder San, now your here, what are planning on doing?"

"Well Hokage Sama" Cynder began "I've thought about it and I was hoping to stay here in the village. If that's all right with you"

"Let me think about it for a minute" said the Hokage.

Cynder decided to talk to her new friends while she was waiting for the Hokage to make his decision. They spoke for a few minutes before a decision was made.

"Cynder San" the Hokage called "I've decided to let you live in the village"

Cynder's mouth dropped open in surprise and her eyes lit up. She was clearly very happy. Then something crossed Sakura's mind.

"Wait a sec, Hokage Sama" she said. "Where's Cynder San going to stay?"

"Oh, I haven't thought about that" said the Hokage. Then Naruto had an idea.

"I know" exclaimed Naruto; everyone looked at him "Why doesn't Cynder San live with Sasuke Teme"

"WHAT?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Think about it Sasuke Teme, you really like Dragons so why don't you keep one as a pet?" Naruto said putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and removed it from his shoulder. "Dobe, that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard"

"Sasuke Kun is right Naruto Baka" said Sakura "Just because he likes Dragons doesn't mean he knows how to look after one"

"Don't worry" Cynder said reassuringly "I can look after myself. All I need is roof over my head and someone to talk to. So, what do you say?"

Sasuke started to think about what Cynder said. 'This Dragon, I could learn allot from her. About her kind and their way of life. And even their incredible powers and maybe use that power to kill him. Maybe having her live with me isn't such a bad idea' He turned to Cynder and said "Okay Cynder San, you can come and live with me"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Sasuke Kun!" Cynder squealed, jumping up at Sasuke, giving him a big hug.

Suddenly, a loud bang caught everyone's attention. A purple Dragon with yellow features had smashed his way through the door and rushed towards Cynder.

"Cynder Chan" the Dragon exclaimed "Are you all right? I heard your voice and..."

Cynder cut him off "Spyro Kun, I'm fine so stop worrying"

"Who's he?" Naruto asked.

"This is my best friend Spyro Kun" said Cynder "Spyro Kun these are my new friends, Naruto Kun, Sakura Chan and Sasuke Kun"

"Ahem!" Kakashi coughed.

"Oh, and this is Kakashi Baka" She added.

"It's very nice to meet you all" Spyro said with a smile.

"Spyro Kun, I really think you be apologising to the Hokage Sama" Cynder told him.

"Who's the Hokage?" Spyro asked.

Cynder inclined her head to the Hokage. "He's the leader of the Village and you've just smashed through his door"

"Oh" Spyro replied as he turned to the Hokage and said "Sorry for breaking your door"

"Its okay" said the Hokage "You were only looking out for a friend"

Spyro nodded and started to walk towards the door "C'mon Cynder Chan, let's try and find a way to get home"

But Cynder didn't move. She just stood there watching Spyro walk away. He noticed that Cynder wasn't next to him so he tuned to face her.

"Well, aren't you coming?" he asked her, slightly confused.

"No" said Cynder. "I'm going to live here in the village with Sasuke Kun"

Spyro walked over to Cynder and looked her in the eye. "But what about the Guardians our friends?"

"They think we died in the explosion Spyro Kun" said Cynder "They've probably forgotten about us now and moved on. And besides, we don't know how to get home"

"B-But" Spyro stuttered.

"I'm sorry Spyro Kun, but we're stuck here" said Cynder. Spyro didn't say anything. He just stared at the floor, feeling rather sad.

"I have an idea" said Kakashi "Why doesn't Spyro Kun live with Naruto Kun"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THIS PURPLE LIZARD/ORANGE FREAK, HEY WHO YOU CALLING ORANGE FREAK/PURPLE LIZARD" yelled Naruto and Spyro in unison.

"See, their friends already" Kakashi said with an amusing glint in his eye. Kakashi, Sakura and the Hokage laughed as Naruto and Spyro continued to argue. Sasuke and Cynder just sighed.


End file.
